sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Skimill123/Blackout (Fanfic Preview)
Don't mind me, just making a random Sonic the Hedgehog parody of Frozen. It's a preview though; I'll probably post the real thing on Fanfiction.net Also this supports UpsilonxSigma (I'M SORRY I'M STILL ATTACHED TO IT FOR SOME REASON) Anyway, this Fanfic features SigmaAlphaThree's Characters; Upsilon the Mink , Sigma the American Mink , Kestrel the Pika , Irma (Upsilon's mother) and Valdus (Upsilon's father). This also includes Haiden The Mink , Haidenisa's character. 'ALL FANCHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, NOT ME.' '---' ((This part is already partly halfway in the beginning.)) A cheery, yellow mink skips out of her household, and determinatedly heads out towards her desired destination. Her parents didn't need to ask her where she was going, for she took the same path every week for the year. They simply waved her goodbye, and started getting ready for dinner; just in case things didn't turn out like she has always wanted. The young, nine year-old Sigma finally appeared infront of a grand mansion; one of the guards spotting her and allowing her entrance. "Are you sure this time?" The brown guard dog whispered into Sigma's ear. "Preeetty sure this time. I'm sure of it." She responded with a toothy grin. Once she steped inside, she immediately recognized her surroundings; the cold wooden floor, the elegant white pillars, and the beautifully noticable decor of the walls and furniture. She only took a split second for her to once again admire it, before heading on towards the part of the mansion that completely contrasts the original surroundings. A dark, gloomy hallway was laid out infront of her, a single ebony shaded door etched on its end. Sigma stopped herself from chickening-out for the thousandth time in her life time, and pushed herself into walking forward, shivering from how dark it was. Luckily, before she could pass out, she remembered the light switch that existed beside the lone door near her, then pushed it with quick force, causing the area to be illuminated with a yellow-white light. Sighing with relief, she knew it was that time of the day again. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Upsilon? '' No reply. She decided to try harder, now speaking in a sing-song tone. ''Do you wanna go and hang out? I know you wanted some empty space But you never go out anymore And through this door I might as well forget your face! She started giggling on that joke she made up. Still no reply. You used to be so active And now you're not It's normal to wonder why Do you wanna go and hang out? In a sense of desperation, she placed her mouth against the keyhole, speaking in that position. Maybe we'll even bike around about! There was finally a reply from the other side of the door, but it wasn't the one Sigma hoped for. "Please... just leave me alone Sigma..." Sigma pouted, "But Upsilon, its been so long since you actually showed yourself out of that door-" "Please. Just leave me alone." Upsilon's voice came again, more firm than a while ago. A wave of sadness washed upon the yellow mink, before she finally turned around from the door. Okay bye... ''---'' I had to cut it here since it would be too long already :P BTW, Kestrel will be the one to sing in verse 2, it's just that this thing would become too long so I had to cut it out and just place it in the full version itself later. So, what'cha think? Category:Blog posts Category:Stories